


Home

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Forgive any mistakes as I do not edit.Decided to try my hand at some F x detective smut since I got a request for kinktober and I'm just not sure about writing F in this type of fic. Would love constructive feedback if you are willing.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Home

It was late. Later than he had planned to get back from his patrol but that was not to be helped. As much as he hated that their respective jobs kept them apart at times, he didn't regret the chance to help keep Lucas safe from those that wished him harm. Felix had failed once and he had vowed to never fail like that again. He used the key Lucas had given him a few weeks ago and upon entering the detective's apartment he was hit with the always delicious smell of Lucas but also of something else sweet upon the air. 

"Ooo, babe," he called out in delight at the smell of freshly baked cookies. He tossed off his jacket, boots, and hat in the entry way and went in search of his boyfriend.

When Lucas didn't answer, he snatched a cookie off the kitchen counter and went in search. Finding the detective snuggled beneath the large comforter on the couch. His phone having fallen from his grasp was now resting on the floor. Felix stuffed the remaining cookie in his face and scooped the phone up, setting it to rest on the coffee table where he then perched himself to watch the love of his life sleeping peacefully. The bright red hair poking out from beneath the covers and his long eye lashes having fallen to rest on his cheeks, hiding his gorgeous blue eyes from view.

Felix brushed a lock of hair aside and then, lifting the comforter, wiggled his small form onto the overly large couch and smiled as Lucas mumbled something and wrapped his arm around Felix's waist, pulling him safely further onto the piece of furniture. Pulling that hand to his lips, Felix placed gentle kisses on each knuckle and his heart soared to hear Lucas' contented sigh.

"Welcome home," Lucas mumbled sleepily into Felix's ear before placing a soft, sleepy kiss just behind it. Every action, every word, every day spent with Lucas only made Felix's love for the man grow more and more. He thought he had had it bad for the detective from the moment they met but now he knew that was not very true. He didn't realize how bad he could have it and he delighted in every instance that made him fall more for him.

Felix wondered at the word _home_. Had he really meant that? Felix had been thrilled to get a key to his apartment but a part of him had figured it was just easier for Lucas to give Unit Bravo entry to his apartment with them now taking turns watching over him at night. But then Mason had told him he wasn't lucky enough to get a key from the hot detective and Felix had let himself believe that maybe it had been just for him. But to call this home for Felix? Would Lucas ever consider sharing his home like this? Making it a home for them both. Felix looked around the living room. It was true that Lucas had brightened his relatively boring, modern apartment with anything and everything that caught Felix's eye when they were out around town. 

Felix shifted to face Lucas. Smiling into the softest of kisses Lucas immediately placed on his lips. 

"Do you mean that?" Felix asked, hopeful.

"Mean what, babe?" Lucas questioned, finally opening his eyes and attempting to rub the sleep from them.

"Home? Like is it a 'welcome back to my home - a casa del Lucas' sort of thing, or is it a-"

Lucas chuckled and silenced Felix's questions with a firm kiss. "It's a welcome home. Our home, if you want it to be."

Felix gasped and kissed Lucas over and over again. Soft pecks peppered over every surface as his heart soared at the thought of them having a home. Their home.

"Our home," Felix marveled as he shifted atop Lucas as the detective's arms pulled him closer and their hands began to travel the lengths of their bodies. Each exploring the familiar and beloved surfaces of the other. 

"Our home," Lucas repeated in a whispered promise as his lips found Felix's neck. 

Their kisses grew more heated as their hands grew more forceful in their explorations and their bodies began to exhibit the desire they both felt for the other. Felix felt Lucas' fingertips dig into his hips, pulling the young vampire as close as possible to him so that Felix could feel just how much he wanted him. 

Felix thrust his hips down into Lucas' in response and smiled into another kiss as Lucas moaned, "Please, Felix."

He took his time, he always did. He hated rushing when it came to Lucas. He wanted to spend all the time in the world worshiping the detective's body with his own. Paying close attention to every twitch, blush, sigh, and movement that Lucas gave. Featherlight touches on his body as Felix sought to find all of his favorite spots. Featherlight kisses, gentle and unhurried. These moments were the ones he feared he would miss and he would not miss them for the world. Not when he could memorize them and sear them to his heart.

He delighted in the flushed look that painted itself to Lucas' face and body every time they came together like this. It started on the tips of his ears and traveled down his neck to this chest before spreading back up to his cheeks. The light freckles that dotted his skin becoming more noticeable and the color of Lucas' eyes darkening to a breathtaking blue. Felix had always had some sort of reaction like this from others but never so readily and never so beautiful as it was to see on Lucas. 

Delight turned to deepest desire as his name was whispered again and again and he sat up, to pull Lucas with him. Removing his shirt carefully before laying him back down and trailing kisses across his chest to duck his head into the crook of Lucas' neck. The remnants of Murphy's scar angering him but a moment before he focused on the constellation of freckles that surrounded it. His tongue tracing those patterns from the memory of his heart. He could feel the detective's heartbeat increasing with every passing kiss, the wild strum of it palpable though his delicate and sensitive skin. He couldn't stop himself from a gentle nip of his teeth to the spot as Lucas arched into him with a wanton groan his hands gripping Felix's hair to keep him locked there.

Creating a bit of space between them, Felix felt his own breath leave him at the sight of Lucas beneath him. Flushed, lips parted, panting as if the very air had been sucked from the room and want. A deep and unquenchable want in his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend worshiping him as only he could. 

When Felix pulled Lucas free of his pajama bottoms, he stood and quickly removed all of his own clothing before sliding back under the covers, returning to that warm embrace they both adored. One of Felix's hands reached around Lucas' neck and pulled them into a passionate kiss, sweet from the cookies and from their love for each other. His other hand laced with Lucas' own as he pressed his hips down. Enjoying the feel of them together, in no hurry.

Slowly sitting up and breaking their kiss he slid his hips down a bit to straddle Lucas'. His hands running down the length of his chest, one running back up to rest upon Lucas' heart and the other slipping to wrap around Lucas' cock. Delighting in the noises now leaving Lucas' mouth, he ran his fingers across the tip and back down the shaft. Watching intently as the color on Lucas deepened and hearing his breath shorten and feeling his heartbeat quicken. Those were some of this favorite things. His one hand continued to pump up and along Lucas while his other began to explore yet again. He needed more. A bit of Lucas was never enough, he wanted to experience everything about the man. But he had time enough.

He lowered his head to Lucas' cock and slowly slid his mouth over it. His hand still working along the base and his head bobbing in time with it. His golden eyes fixated on watching Lucas, humming when he got the noises he wanted from him. Lucas' hands scrambled to grab onto anything, one tangling in Felix's hair and the other threatening to tear the couch cushion. 

"Please, Felix, I need you," Lucas managed to pant.

Humming, Felix removed his mouth from Lucas but his hand continued on. Lucas pouted but sighed as Felix leaned up over him and kissed him as if his own life depended on it. He grinned into their kiss, capturing his name as it was shouted from Lucas' lips as he spilled across himself and Felix's hand. His hips moving of their own accord as Felix continued to pump him through his orgasm. 

"There will be plenty of time for that, babe. I'm not done with you yet," Felix whispered as he held Lucas in his arms. Listening as the man's heart rate slowed only slightly and delighting in the feel of his warm sweat stained skin on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes as I do not edit.
> 
> Decided to try my hand at some F x detective smut since I got a request for kinktober and I'm just not sure about writing F in this type of fic. Would love constructive feedback if you are willing.


End file.
